1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable antenna apparatus which is used as a mobile terrestrial station of satellite communication such as satellite broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among antenna apparatuses comprising reflectors which meet the antenna standards determined for satellite communication, a type which is mounted on a vehicle is in general use.
However, this type of portable antenna apparatus cannot be used in places into which the vehicle cannot go, so that it cannot be used in every desirable place.
In the meantime, the diameter of the reflector of a conventional portable antenna apparatus should be smaller than 1.2 m, so as to permit the antenna apparatus to be carried by a man. With such a small-sized diameter, however, the antenna apparatus does not meet the U.S. FCC Standard (which is generally regarded as one of the strictest antenna standards) and is not very reliable.
Since a reflector having a diameter of 1.8 m or more meets the U.S. FCC Standard, it may be thought to provide such a large-diameter reflector for a portable antenna apparatus originally adapted for a 1.2 m-reflector. However, if the support unit and leg unit are modified in a manner to support the large-diameter reflector, the entire construction will become complex. In addition, the number of packages necessary for storing the disassembled parts of the antenna apparatus will inevitably increase, so that the antenna apparatus will become difficult to handle.
In summary, a portable antenna apparatus is required to satisfy the following points: it should comprise a reflector meeting the various antenna standards, such as the U.S. FCC Standard; it should be easily carried; it should not require a large number of packages for storing disassembled parts; and it should be designed to achieve easy folding and expansion. In addition to these points, the portable antenna apparatus should be made up of parts satisfying the International Flight Package Standard indicated below, so as to permit the disassembled parts to be carried easily:
Size of Part (incl. Casing): ##EQU1##